Game: Dawn of the Dead
The first ever game of the World War Z Expansion. Featuring User:Pinguinus as the Gamemaster, and User:Toothless100 as Character: Armand. GAME You must create your character. Also, please choose your location; it matters more than you might think. You are in your house in Da Nang, Vietnam. The streets outside are eerily quiet, except for the distant moans of zombies. Towards the north you hear a car alarm going off. Head north. You head north. You come to the car; there is a zombie trying to break into it. However, it sees you and slowly begins to stalk towards you. It will take three turns for it to come to you. On my first turn, I roll a 6. Does that mean I have destroyed its head? Cause if not, it does 70 damage. (Quick note; I have 14 marksmanship, so I can destroy the head on any even number). The zombies head explodes and it's brains splatter all over the pavement. Inside the car there is a dog; it must have been what the zombie was after. Do you wish to release the dog? In case it has become a zomdog (or a dogbie), I decide to leave it. I keep walking north. You come to a house; it seems that somebody has barricaded him/herself in. There are several dead zombies on the sidewalk outside the house. I sneak round to see if the house has a back door, or other free access point through which I can gain entry. I have a Stealth of 5; does this affect my success? It means you haven't been seen; yet. You find only one weak point, and that is a small window you would barely be able to fit through. If the window is unlocked, I open it and squeeze through. If it is locked, I smash it open with my baseball bat and squeeze through. (Please say it's unlocked. I don't wanna be followed through by hordes of zombies :) It is unlocked, and you enter. On the inside, you encounter a young Vietnamese woman holding a cricket bat. She seems more scared then hostile, but she could still be dangerous. "What are you doing in my house," she shrieks. "Same as you. Looking for somewhere safe from the zombies." Well, OK. You can stay here for now, but don't use up too much food or water. I don't have much. Have a bit of food and water. Are you giving her food and water, or taking some? Taking some. Suddenly, there is a banging at the front door! "Oh no," cries the woman, "they've come back again! What are we gonna do?" That window? If I peek out of it, will I be able to shoot the zombies? If you open the window, you will be able to fire outwards and kill zombies. I open the window and shoot the nearest zombie. I roll a 4, and since I have 14 marksmanship, that means I destroy the brain. There are two others, which slowly approach the window. How slow? I try and shoot another one, but roll a 5. Well, they'll be at the window at the next turn. Until then, they continue onwards towards the window... 2. I kill the second zombie, then duck back inside the window. The final zombie pounds on the window. It's moans are attracting other zombies; there are four more coming down the street. You cannot open the window to shoot them without letting the first one in. Can't I just shoot a bullet straight through the window and into the zombie's brain? if not, then fine, I let it in. Regardless of situation, I rolled a 4, so I destroy its brain. The Vietnamese woman glares at you. "You got zombie brains all over my carpet," she says accusingly. Two more zombies have joined in; there are now six zombies. You have six turns to kill them before they get to the window. Go ahead and roll 6 times. 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4. All the zombies are dead. You are safe, for the moment. The Vietnamese woman continues to glare at you, and informs you that you will be the one to clean the zombie brains out of the carpet. Hmph. I won't clean them up. "Would you rather I let them kill us both?" I didn't ask you to come in. You're the one who barged in and started spilling zombie brains all over the floor. "Fine then. I'll leave." I exit through the window again, and wander off. Before you leave, you see the woman fall to her knees and start crying, cause you're a selfish jerk who broke into her house, took some of her food, and splattered zombie brains all over her carpet. :) I'm a selfish jerk who was gonna shoot her but decided not to because I couldn't be bothered. She should be grateful she's still alive. I wander off. You turn a corner, and find a horde of fifty zombies that were attracted by the gunshots and the sound of a woman crying. Oh God. How many turns until they reach me? Two. Your only hope is to turn around and run. I roll a 4 and kill one, for all the good it'll do. Then I turn and run. You start to run. You are faster than they are, and so you outrun them. You are tired, though. The sun is beginning to set. How many turns ahead of them am I now? You escaped from them; they are not a concern any longer. However, another zombie is approaching you. Firing your gun could alert the horde to your location. Then I'll have to whack it round the head with my Cricker Bat :) I roll a 6. You kill the zombie. However, two more are coming towards you. You hear the sound of motorcycles to the west. '' I roll a 2, and a 4. The zombies die, and I head west. ''You head west, where you find 12 bikers in black leather jackets. One of them approaches you with an M16. "Who are you?", he asks menacingly. "Armand." What a stupid name. What are you doing on our turf? "Your turf? Oh, I didn't realise." (P.S, Is the horde of 49 zombies close enough for me to attract with a gunshot) Yes. It is. As discreetly as possible, I sneak my hand into my pocket and remove my gun, keeping it hidden beneath my clothes. I point it away from me and the bikers, and fire, before quickly hiding it back in my pocket. The bikers perk up. The sound of zombies can be heard. After debating a few short minutes, the bikers decide to tie you up as a distraction while they get to safety. One of them approaches you with a rope. Well, that failed. I roll a 6 and shoot him. The zombies arrive, and the rest of the bikers run away. There are 49 zombies. They will take three turns to reach you. I kill three zombies, (4, 4, 6) then run off as well, though in a different direction to the bikers, if possible. It is possible, but you'll be running into a part of the city you do not know well. You will be completely lost. I'll chance it. You run away. Before long however, you grow too weary to run any longer. To simulate your weariness, I am taking your health down to 90. I hope you don't mind. :P You must find a place to sleep. I guess I don't mind. Is there a covenient military base with a stability of 3 anywhere nearby? Yes, but you'd have to hike three miles into Vietnamese jungle. For now, all you can find are (hopefully) empty houses, and a few cars. I'll try a (hopefully) empty house. Inside, it is dark. You hear a zombie moaning from inside a locked bathroom, but other than that, it seems safe. I bust open the bathroom door and shoot the zombie, rolling a 2. Zombie brains splatter all over the carpet. You go to sleep, having troubling dreams throughout the night. Your health is put back up to 100. When you wake up, you discover the origin of your bad dreams. Your gunshot attracted the horde; they are slowly but surely breaking down the doors into the house. You have 5 turns before the horde forces entry. {C {C Does the house have a back door I can escape from? Yes, but there are three zombies out there. Using the three turns I have until the horde break in, I shoot the three zombies, rolling a 2, 4 and 6. Then I escape through the back door. You escape. You now have several options for direction. Will you search for a new base, or will you head off into the jungle in search of the military base? Military Base. You head off into the jungle. I go to the military base. (what else am I supposed to say?) Er, you are attacked by a tiger. Hold on and let me work on tiger stats. What the...? I don't wanna shoot a tiger. Is there anyway I can get past it that leaves us both alive? Nope. It's him or you. I hate you :P I shoot the tiger, rolling a 4. The tiger rolls over and dies. Its cubs will now starve. :P If you wish, you can skin it or eat it. I'll do both :P You skin and eat the tiger. Night is falling; what shall you do? Go to the military base (duh :P). You hear the moans before you get there. The military base is surrounded by over five hundred zombies, moaning and attempting to force entry. Miraculously, none have seen you yet. Can I climb up a tree and shoot at them until they're all dead? You're welcome to try. :) I climb up a tree and shoot at them. My first few shots are 2, 4, 2, 6, 6, 6, 4, 6, 2, 4. Several zombies re-die instantly. However, three hundred of the horde begin to cluster around the base of the tree. The force of three hundred zombies pushing on the trunk of the tree is too much; the trunk breaks, and you fall twenty feet. You are now ten feet away from three hundred zombies, with a sprained ankle. I thought that would happen. I shoot three more (4, 2, 4) and run as best as I can. (I get the impression zombies are slow; I hope I'm not as slow :) ) Every step hurts. The zombies are slowly gaining on you; it seems that you are doomed. However, as you walk quickly, you see an old vehicle in the jungle. It may be your only hope of salvation. Does it work? Can I drive it? You don't have the key. If you have a Tech Skill of 4 or more, you can hotwire it. Tech skill 3 :( Can I stand on top of it where the zombies can't get me and shoot them all? 300 zombies? You're welcome to try, but I have a feeling things won't turn out like you think they will. Got nothing better to try. 2, 2, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 2, 4, etc. One zombie comes to stand right besides you, and rolls a 6, biting your arm. More are closing in. But they can't get me on top of a car :P The force of three hundred zombies overturns the car, trapping you underneath it. The rest swarm around you, and eat you. THE END Category:Games